


Day 16 - During Morning Ritual

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [16]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 170313





	Day 16 - During Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 170313

Yamada’s morning ritual when he wake up in his room is he will get his upper body up and sit on his bed with his head down and somehow continue his sleep while sitting for 5 – 10 mins. After that he either goes back to sleep or walking to the bathroom to wash his face.

After he is fully awake, he will take his phone and give a morning message for his boyfriend or if his boyfriend already up before him, he will read the message and reply. After doing some stretching, he will goes down and playing with his dogs or his other animals while waiting for the breakfast. Or when he wakes up late and the breakfast is already ready, he will eat first and playing with his dogs after that while waiting for his boyfriend to reply his message if his boyfriend hasn’t get up yet or start exchanging some sweet messages when he already wake up.

While Yuto’s morning ritual when he wake in his room is stopping his alarm clock then sleep some more minutes until he heard his mom shouting from below. He reaches for his phone and smiling sleepily when he saw the morning message from his boyfriend and replied it immediately. If there’s no message, then he will be the one who initiates the morning messages.

He then gets up and goes to his window and open the curtain, feeling the sunlight that goes through his room while stretching his arm. He goes down, kissing his mom’s cheek, kissing or squeezing Raiya’s cheek, bow respectfully to his father and have the breakfast together. After that he’ll play with his dogs while watching the TV and exchanging some sweet messages with his lovely boyfriend.

That’s their morning ritual when they aren’t together. When they sleep together their morning ritual is a bit different.

Like today, they are sleeping next to each other, hands on each other waist.

Yamada slowly open his eyes and the first thing he sees is Yuto’s face. His lips are curving a smile. Yamada love it when he sleeps next to Yuto because the first thing he saw is Yuto’s face. He tightens his grips on Yuto’s body and snuggles more closely although they are already close enough. He feels like he doesn’t want to wake up from the bed because he wants to be like this a little longer.

He keeps looking at Yuto’s face. He loves Yuto’s sleep face.

Few minutes later Yuto stirs a little and slowly open his eyes. He smiles when he sees his boyfriend’s face.

“Ohayou~” Yamada greets him.  
“Ohayou~ what time is it?”  
“Dun-no…”  
“I’m busy looking at you so I haven’t look at the clock yet.” Yamada says but feels embarrassed soon after that. He gets up and about to leave the bed when Yuto pulls him back to lie down.  
“Give me my morning kiss first~”  
“Geez…” Yamada whine but moving his lips closer to Yuto and peck the latter lips.  
“Again~”  
“Mou…”  
Yamada press his lips to Yuto again, a bit longer.  
“Again~” Yuto asks for more.  
“Aish… haik… haik…”  
Yamada know what his boyfriend wants so he brings his lips to Yuto’s and kiss him again. More deeply this time. They didn’t care that they haven’t brush their teeth yet.

After their long kissing, Yamada and Yuto looks at each other eyes and both mouthed “I love you” without sound.  
Yuto pulls Yamada closer and hugs him tightly.  
“Let’s sleep again for a little longer.”  
“But your mother will mad if we don’t wake up soon.”  
“Don’t worry, mom said that she will leave early to go to some shop today.”  
“Ah I see.” That’s answer why Yamada still hasn’t heard Yuto’s mom shout. She always shouting to wake Yuto’s up even when Yamada having his sleep over.  
“That’s why let’s sleep a little longer. I want to hug you while I sleep.”  
“You already hug me since last night right?”  
“I want to hug you more. You are soft and fluffy.”  
“I know.”


End file.
